disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Chip y Dale
Chip y Chop (Chip 'n' Dale en inglés) son dos ardillas, conocidos por ser enemigos del Pato Donald y Pluto. Son unas ardillas traviesas que siempre molestan a Pluto y Donald, teniendo siempre el papel de antagonistas, aunque en su serie Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers luchan contra el mal. Historia El nombre que tienen es un juego de palabras basadas en el apellido "Chippendale". Su debut fue en la animación "Private Pluto", en donde ellas hacen irritar a Pluto. En esta aparición aún no tenían nombre, pero cuando se muestran por segunda vez, ya son llamados Chip y Dale. En esta animación segunda molestan al Pato Donald. Chip es la ardilla más inteligente, tiene la nariz negra y pequeña. Dale tiene la nariz roja y dientes grandes. Chip y Chop emiten un unico sonido para comunicarse entre ellos. Ellos se pertenecen el uno a otro, pero su relacion es dudosa, ya que en su serie Chip decia que eran hermanos. Viven en el hueco de un árbol. A veces en el bosque, otras en el patio de la casa de Donald, y otras en el patio de la casa de Mickey. Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers .]] Chip y Chop llegaron a tener su propia serie animada en el año 1989: ''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers. Allí las ardillas se agrupaban con los ratones Monterey Jack y Gadget Hackywrench, la mosca Zipper. Entre sus adversarios habituales se incluye un gato mafioso llamado Malacara (Fat Cat en el doblaje original) y el Profesor Norton Nimnul, un científico que utilizaba sus inventos para el crimen. Galería ChipKH.png|Chip en Kingdom Hearts. ChopKH.png|Chop en Kingdom Hearts. Chip&Chop_KH.png|Chip y Chop en los juegos de Kingdom Hearts. Chip-Dale_Clubhouse.png|Chip y Chop en Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. Mickey_Clubhouse_characters.png|Chip y Chop con sus amigos en Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. ChipChop_parque.png|Chip y Chop en un parque Disney. Mickey_&_Co_band.jpg|Chip y Chop formando una banda de música con sus amigos. Personajes_DisneyUniBEARsity.png|Chip y Chop y otros personajes en Disney UniBEARsity. CuadroVariosPersonajes01.png|Cuadro con Chip y Chop y varios personajes Disney. }} en:Chip 'n' Dale Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Ardillas Categoría:Personajes del Universo de Mickey Mouse Categoría:Personajes del Universo del Pato Donald Categoría:Personajes de historieta Categoría:Personajes de Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Personajes de Private Pluto Categoría:Personajes de Squatter's Rights Categoría:Personajes de Chip an' Dale Categoría:Personajes de Three for Breakfast Categoría:Personajes de Winter Storage Categoría:Personajes de All in a Nutshell Categoría:Personajes de Toy Tinkers Categoría:Personajes de Crazy Over Daisy Categoría:Personajes de Trailer Horn Categoría:Personajes de Food for Feudin' Categoría:Personajes de Out on a Limb Categoría:Personajes de Chicken in the Rough Categoría:Personajes de Corn Chips Categoría:Personajes de Test Pilot Donald Categoría:Personajes de Out of Scale Categoría:Personajes de Donald Applecore Categoría:Personajes de Two Chips and a Miss Categoría:Personajes de Pluto's Christmas Tree Categoría:Personajes de Working for Peanuts Categoría:Personajes de The Lone Chipmunks Categoría:Personajes de Dragon Around Categoría:Personajes de Up a Tree Categoría:Personajes de Chips Ahoy Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Christmas Carol Categoría:Personajes de Donald and the Big Nut Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Mixed Nuts Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Christmas Chaos Categoría:Personajes de Golf Nut Donald Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes de Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Categoría:Personajes de House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes de Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Categoría:Antihéroes